


Безмятежность

by kotokoshka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Lubrication
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Хэнк чуть было не поддался желанию спрятать лицо в ладонях. Это было просто… черт, Коннор выглядел слишком невинно. Эти широко распахнутые глазищи, мягкие губы. Коннор уставился на Хэнка так, будто он достал луну и звезды с неба. И продолжал его анализировать. Опять.Хэнк был слишком стар для этого. Слишком стар, слишком сломлен и ебнут, чтобы заслужить все это, но Коннор умел все упрощать по максимуму.





	Безмятежность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Halcyon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904683) by [Terminallydepraved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved). 



Хэнк нехотя, но мог признаться сам себе, что имел привычки, которые, безусловно, можно отнести к саморазрушающим. Когда становилось тяжело, а мир начинал давить на плечи всем своим весом, все, кто знали Хэнка, не сомневались — искать его надо на дне бутылки в ближайшем баре. Он пиздец как погрязал в выпивке, пороках и ненависти к себе, а когда вся эта адская смесь не помогала ему попасть туда, куда он так стремился, Хэнк выбирался наружу и двигался дальше.  
  
Учитывая все вышесказанное, Хэнка Андерсона нельзя было назвать здоровым человеком. И услужливый песик Коннор это, конечно же, не мог не заметить.  
  
— Давайте, лейтенант! — радостно кричал Коннор через добрую половину квартала. — Осталось еще три мили!  
  
_«Забудь о том, чтобы напиться как свинья»_ , — с горечью подумал Хэнк. От этой мысли стало совсем тошно, поэтому ничего не оставалось, как тащить свое тело дальше по улице.  
  
Хэнк убрал потные волосы с лица и заставил себя бежать быстрее. Сумо, прыгающий возле Коннора, ободряюще лаял. Предатель слишком хотел гулять, чтобы во время этой пытки, малодушно называемой бегом, принять сторону своего хозяина.  
  
Поначалу это звучало не так уж и плохо.  _Заняться спортом, бегать вместе с напарником_. Ответить Коннору согласием было все равно что дать себе новогоднее обещание — типа, ты будешь налаживать свою жизнь, делая то, чего раньше никогда и не пытался делать. Хэнк привык нарушать данные самому себе обещания. Но не привык нести за это ответственность.  
  
— Блядский Коннор, — буркнул он себе под нос, хотя звук был больше похож на предсмертный хрип.  
  
— Вы что-то сказали, лейтенант?  
  
— Только то, что я заработаю сердечный приступ, а ты потом пожалеешь, что заставил меня бегать, — выплюнул Хэнк. Была рань ранняя, суббота. Ебаная пытка. И виноват в ней был только Коннор.  
  
Коннор выгнул бровь и гребаный…  _адище_ , побежал задом наперед, чтобы смотреть на Хэнка и не сбавлять темп. Сумо продолжал радостно скакать рядом, даже не смотря на своего измученного хозяина и ни капли не сочувствуя ему.  
  
— Теперь, лейтенант, — с упреком сказал Коннор, — вы убедились в том, как важно быть здоровым. Судя по вашим жизненным показателям, остановка сердца вам не грозит. Ваш текущий пульс…  
  
Хэнк не хотел слушать, поэтому заглушил нотации громким несдержанным стоном. Он тут же затаил дыхание, которое и так сбилось к чертям, но толку от всего этого представления не было, Коннора изображением обморока не заткнешь.  
  
— Давай, беги так, свалишься и башкой стукнешься о дерево, — фыркнул он, весь яд из слов испарился вместе с попыткой их произнести. — Сумо, сбей его с ног. Полезно будет.  
  
Сумо низко залаял и завилял хвостом. Он высунул язык, и густая слюна капала на асфальт. Коннор тепло улыбнулся псу, а Хэнк повесил нос. Даже чертова собака против него. Предатели. Кругом одни предатели.  
  
Коннор бросил на него свой типичный взгляд педантичного и заботливого отродья. Темно-карие глаза прищурились, а изо рта андроида вырвался короткий вздох. Диод на виске мигал то желтым, то синим.  
  
— Можем передохнуть, — уступил Коннор, остановившись на углу, и сразу же присел и потрепал Сумо за ушами, видимо, благодарил за поддержку. — Пожалуйста, постарайтесь отдышаться и восстановить силы за десять минут, иначе мы отстанем от графика.  
  
Хэнку очень хотелось высказать Коннору все, что он о нем думает, но все тело буквально орало от усталости и просило заткнуться и присесть. Последние шаги дались с адским трудом, Хэнк рухнул рядом с андроидом на асфальт и потной рукой откинул прилипшие ко лбу спутанные волосы. Легкие стремительно накачивались воздухом, а зрение медленно, но возвращалось в норму.  
  
Боже, он был совершенно не в форме. Сумо сорок собачьих лет, но в нем силы и здоровья больше, хотя пес только и делал, что дрых целыми днями или в будке, или в доме.  
  
Что-то холодное коснулось щеки. Хэнк вздрогнул и отшатнулся, чуть не потеряв равновесие, но Коннор вовремя схватил его за плечо. В другой руке он держал бутылку с водой. Хэнк нахмурился.  
  
— Это еще что такое? — проворчал он. Кожу кололо во всех местах из-за высыхающего пота. Ощущения были премерзкие.  
  
— Вода, лейтенант, — будничным тоном сообщим Коннор, тыча в нос Хэнка бутылкой. — Гидратация очень важна при длительных физических нагрузках.  
  
— Да знаю я, — вздохнул Хэнк, забирая воду. Руки не слушались, он ковырялся с крышкой целую минуту, но смог справиться до того, как Коннор успел предложить помощь, и осушил бутылку за несколько больших глотков. Прохладная вода уняла противное першение в горле. Хэнк опустил голову и откашлялся, все тело сразу же отозвалось ноющей болью во всех конечностях.  
  
— Я выброшу, — пробормотал Коннор, присаживаясь, чтобы забрать из ослабевших рук Хэнка пустую бутылку. — Вы сегодня замечательно поработали, лейтенант, я вами горжусь.  
  
— Спасибо, — буркнул Хэнк, поднимая голову настолько, чтобы проследить, как Коннор дошел вместе с Сумо до мусорного бака. Боже, какие же у него неприлично короткие шорты. Где он их вообще взял? Стояк сейчас был вообще некстати, а аккуратная белая футболка Коннора только добавила к пониманию того, что Хэнк за сегодня дошел до ручки.  
  
Честно говоря, он гордился тем, что продержался так долго. Со времен революции жизнь стала… другой. Лучше, хуже — границы стали слишком размыты. Все, что было кристально ясно Хэнку — Коннор стал постоянной частью его жизни. Напарник в участке, напарник на пробежке. Черт, Коннор практически жил с Хэнком, несмотря на то, что андроид мог устроить свою жизнь так, как хотел. Свобода воли и все такое.  
  
Но нет. Нет, Коннор решил осесть с Хэнком. Плохо это или хорошо, но Хэнк к этому привык.  
_«Более того,_  — подумал он, наблюдая, как Коннор бросает бутылку в мусорку и гладит подошедшего Сумо, —  _мне все это начинает нравиться»._  
  
Когда Коннор обернулся, Хэнк сразу же отвел взгляд. Компания ему нравилась. Но пробежки он ненавидел. Ебаные тренировки. Он должен был понять по тем идиотским комментариям относительно гамбургеров, что Коннор не оставит в покое его ужасные пищевые привычки. Но одно дело изменения в рационе, пробежки были пыткой. Позволять кому-то заботиться о себе было… ну, чертовски сложно. Но Коннор был настойчив. Настойчив и искренен. Слишком хорош, для такого обмудка, как Хэнк.  
  
Хэнк моргнул, заметив на асфальте мокрую точку. Он поморщился. Лучше бы не… Иисусе. Хэнка перекосило, когда точек стало больше. Заставив себя принять вертикальное положение, он посмотрел на небо и проклял черные тучи, собравшиеся над головой. Несколько капель упали ему на лицо.  
  
Вот же блядь.  
  
— Коннор, начинается гребаный дождь, — громко сказал Хэнк. Капли замолотили по голове еще сильнее.  
  
Коннор остановился и тоже посмотрел на небо.  
  
— Именно так, лейтенант, — сказал он, совершенно никак не реагируя на стремительно ухудшающуюся погоду. Сумо тоже выглядел невозмутимым. Хэнк весь скукожился, когда собака начала судорожно отряхиваться, обдавая их обоих мелкими противными брызгами. Как только они доберутся до дома, он с этим разберется. Смирившись с запахом мокрой псины, пропитавшему одежду, он снова посмотрел на Коннора.  
  
— Ты вызовешь нам такси или как?  
  
— Такси?  
  
Хэнк приподнял бровь, а затем вздрогнул от раската грома. Сумо жалобно заскулил. Он погладил собаку и вздохнул.  
  
— Да, Коннор, такси. Я не взял телефон. — На его столетней давности тренировочных штанах не было карманов. Странно, что они вообще на него налезли.  
  
Коннор не ответил, вместо этого его диод мигнул желтым. По какой-то причине это вызвало у Хэнка смутную тревогу. Он полагался на свой полицейский инстинкт, который редко не попадал в яблочко.  
  
Цвет диода снова стал синим, а Коннор улыбнулся.  
  
— Думаю, что это отличная мотивация закончить пробежку, лейтенант, — довольно произнес Коннор. Дождь совсем намочил его старательно уложенные волосы. — Считайте, что так вы остынете быстрее.  
  
Хэнк уставился на него сквозь пелену дождя.  
  
— Коннор… ты же несерьезно! — он отчаянно оглянулся в поисках каких-нибудь признаков автобуса или такси, однако улица была пуста, но даже если бы и появилась какая-то машина, было ясно, что их не пустят с собакой. Блядь.  
  
Коннор широко улыбнулся. Хэнка бесило, как этот щеголь выглядит, будучи даже насквозь промокшим.  
  
— Бегом, — сказал андроид, дергая Сумо за поводок. — Кто первый добежит то дома, тот выиграл!  
  
— Что? Выиграл что? — заорал Хэнк, но Коннор резво убежал вперед. Хэнк громко выругался, глядя на проклятущего андроида в идеальной форме и Сумо, неотступно следовавшего за ним по улице. Он рванул за ними — колени ныли, а в легких жгло огнем.  
  
— Черт подери, хотя бы притворись, что я могу выиграть, засранец!  
  
Если бег по кварталу был пыткой, то бег до дома оказался сущим адом. Хэнк изо всех сил старался не отставать от нечеловечески выносливого Коннора — пробегал по лужам, из-за чего ноги промокали все больше, волосы липли к носу, а дождевая вода попадала в рот, отчего еще больше хотелось пить. В конце концов, Коннор заметил его мучения и сбавил темп. Он даже принялся подбадривать Хэнка, но это никак не умаляло того факта, что он бежал под проливным дождем две с половиной мили, почти ничего не видя и совершенно без сил.  
  
Когда они добрались до квартала, в котором жил Хэнк, лейтенант был на последнем издыхании. Ноги дрожали, последние шаги до двери дались с болью, Хэнк слепо сунул Коннору ключи, чтобы тот отпер дверь, и привалился к стене, едва дыша.  
  
— Я горжусь вами, лейтенант! — сказал Коннор, легко открывая замок. Внутри дома было выколи глаз как темно, но блядь, Хэнку было плевать. — Мы пробежали больше на целую милю, и вы будете рады узнать, что сожгли больше пятисот калорий.  
  
На самом деле Хэнк был бы рад ввалиться в дом и рухнуть на пол, но сил так много говорить не было. Он просто пролез мимо Коннора и по стеночке добрался до гостиной. Шторы скрывали весь свет с улицы, можно было бы их открыть, но мышечная память вырубилась напрочь, будто Хэнк напился или ослеп. Из прихожей донесся звук расстегиваемого поводка, но Хэнк слишком устал, чтобы предупредить о бедламе, который сию секунду устроит Сумо.  
  
— Сумо, нет! — заорал Коннор. Хэнк успел криво улыбнуться, а потом свалился на диван, тело тут же отозвалось болью, а мышцы застонали.  
  
— Лучше уберись там, — пробормотал он, слепо пытаясь нашарить на столе недопитую бутылку пива, которую оставил там накануне.  
  
Стук стекла о дерево заставил Хэнка поднять голову. Рядом с диваном появился Коннор с бутылкой в руке.  
  
— Я сначала приберусь в гостиной, и начну с этого, — сказал он, отводя бутылку за пределы досягаемости Хэнка. — Пожалуйста, выпейте воды, лейтенант. Вы удивитесь, но это лучше, чем алкоголь.  
  
Хэнк нахмурился и поерзал на диване.  
  
— Я напился воды на всю оставшуюся жизнь, — сказал он, тыча в сторону Коннора мокрыми рукавами. Дотянуться до вожделенной бутылки он не успел, потому что андроид быстро ушел на кухню. Хэнк поник и застонал от бессилия. Недостаточно громко, чтобы заглушить звук пива, выливающегося в раковину.  
  
Сумо, посвежевший после стряхивания воды с шерсти, побрел к своей лежанке. Хэнк видел, как пес плюхнулся на подушку и положил голову на вытянутые лапы. Счастливчик. Зверски хотелось спать, но Хэнк чувствовал, что Коннор еще с ним не закончил. Гадский андроид уже шел обратно. Хэнк с самым несчастным видом посмотрел на него, на что Коннор ответил спокойной улыбкой.  
  
— Готов поспорить, ты собой гордишься, — буркнул Хэнк.  
  
Коннор, с волос и одежды которого все еще капала вода, недоуменно нахмурился.  
  
— Горжусь? Я полагаю, что чувствую удовлетворение результатами, достигнутыми сегодня. Вы хорошо поработали. Мне было весело.  
  
Хэнк недоверчиво посмотрел на Коннора.  
  
— Тебе было весело? — медленно повторил он. Боже, Коннор оказался садистом. — Ну, пиздец. Рад, что тебе понравилось надо мной издеваться.  
  
Уперев руки в бока, Коннор… блядь, он  _обиделся_. Хэнк оценил зрелище. Это было… ну, мило.  _Очень_ мило. Черт.  
  
— Ладно, ладно, — смягчился Хэнк, когда Коннор ясно дал понять, что так и будет обижаться. Лейтенант отвел взгляд. — Это не пытка была. Но боже, Коннор. Я стар. Ты не можешь гонять меня как собаку и ждать, что мне это понравится.  
  
Капля скатилась по щеке Коннора ему на шею и исчезла в воротнике футболки. В тихом темном доме ливень снаружи казался далеким-далеким. Хэнк пошуршал на диване и положил руку на спинку, чтобы подняться на ноги. Он заболеет, если уснет в мокрой одежде, а потом андроид будет смотреть на него этим своим жалостливым взглядом лани.  
  
— У тебя есть сменная одежда? — пробормотал Хэнк, вполоборота глядя на Коннора, следующего за ним в ванную. Прямо как пудель. Плотный хлопок мокрой толстовки прилип к груди, тренировочные штаны пристали к ногам и провисли от воды. — Черт, ну у меня и видок, — хмыкнул Хэнк, щелкнув выключателем. — Поверить не могу, что ты заставил меня в шторм бежать домой.  
  
— Это не шторм, лейтенант, — услужливо поправил застрявший в дверях Коннор. — И у меня нет необходимости в другой одежде.  
  
Хэнк выудил из шкафа пару полотенец и бросил одно Коннору. Вторым вытер мокрые волосы.  
  
— Естественно, — вздохнул он, глядя на андроида при свете. И это было страшнейшей ошибкой, но до Хэнка дошло слишком поздно.  
  
Белая футболка Коннора промокла насквозь. Она плотно облепила его тело, став почти прозрачной. Грубое полотенце растрепало его темные волосы, стоило Коннору поднять руки, то Хэнка закоротило — футбола прилипла  _еще_ сильнее. Хэнк как сквозь пелену увидел, что Коннор шевелит губами, сквозь вату в ушах услышал, как его голос выдает еще одну порцию наблюдений, предложений и мыслей о воде, здоровье Хэнка и чистоте ковра. Он знал — Коннор думает, что он его слушает. Но Хэнк не слушал. Он вообще ничего не соображал.  
  
Все, на чем он мог сейчас сосредоточиться — это бледно-розовые соски Коннора под тонкой мокрой тканью.  
  
Глупо было на этом залипнуть. Бесконечно глупо. Конечно, анатомически Коннор ничем не отличался от человека. Он был передовым прототипом, лучшим, что могла предложить Киберлайф. Компания средств не пожалела, создав Коннора как настоящее воплощение искусственной жизни. Его влажные волосы завились — прямо как у человека, под воздействием холодного воздуха на биомеханическую теплую кожу, — черт, Коннор был  _совершенен_. Хэнк в этом не сомневался.  
  
Он действительно ни хрена не понимал, почему от этого зрелища кровь начала кипеть.  
  
— Что-то не так, лейтенант?  
  
Хэнк мотнул головой и посмотрел Коннору в глаза. Дерьмо. На лице андроида снова появилось это идиотское любопытное выражение, его глаза определенно сканировали Хэнка, чтобы выяснить, что не в порядке у него на этот раз. Он заметит? Его вообще можно хоть чем-нибудь отвлечь от этой гребаной программы?  
  
— Нет, Коннор, — со вздохом сказал Хэнк, заставляя себя поковылять прочь из ванной. — Все просто замечательно.  
  
Коннор отошел на несколько шагов назад, дождевая вода все еще стекала по его плечам и футболке. Он наклонил голову к плечу и сделался похожим на Сумо, который делал точно так же, услышав что-то странное впереди.  
  
— Вы уверены? — Коннор продолжал его сканировать, потому что, блядь, он просто не мог этого не делать. — Показания говорят о том, что у вас появились симптомы, нетипичные для усталости или опьянения. Наша пробежка была слишком долгой? Должен ли я распланировать наши будущие тренировки с учетом…  
  
— Ты можешь просто перестать анализировать всякую хрень хотя бы на две секунды?! — взвыл Хэнк, воздевая руки к небесами. — Господи Иисусе, ты ни в чем не виноват!  
  
Коннор моргнул. Он казался непривычно удивленным, сложил руки на груди, соединив кончики пальцев. Странный жест. Если поприсматриваешься к Коннору, то заметишь, что таких непонятных телодвижений у него полно.  
  
— Я не имел в виду, что это моя вина, — тихо сказал Коннор. Его теплые карие глаза снова вперились в Хэнка, а взгляд все равно был каким-то виноватым.  
  
Хэнк чуть было не поддался желанию спрятать лицо в ладонях. Это было просто… черт, Коннор выглядел слишком невинно. Эти широко распахнутые глазищи, мягкие губы. Коннор уставился на Хэнка так, будто он достал луну и звезды с неба. И продолжал его анализировать. Опять.  
  
Неожиданно что-то коснулось его плеча, Хэнк аж подскочил от испуга. Но это был просто Коннор. Это всегда был просто Коннор, стоящий слишком близко, анализирующий именно тогда, когда Хэнк чувствовал себя отвратительнее всего. Стоял рядом, смотрел с беспокойством и…  _блядь_.  
  
Хэнк был слишком стар для этого. Слишком стар, слишком сломлен и ебнут, чтобы заслужить все это, но Коннор умел все упрощать по максимуму.  
  
— Лейтенант?  
  
Хэнк откашлялся и отвел взгляд. Почувствовал, что щеки начали гореть.  
  
— Ничего страшного, Коннор, — пробормотал он. — Просто забей.  
  
Но Коннор только прищурился. Он изучал Хэнка как место преступления или улики. Ну, что-то вроде улик. Если этот андроид попытается его облизать, будут проблемы посерьезнее того, что происходит сейчас. Хэнк отпрянул и крепче схватился за полотенце, которое держал в руках, вытирая и без того сухое лицо. После того как выровнялось дыхание, а жар от быстрого бега прошел, ему стало зябко. И черт, Коннору нужно купить нормальную одежду, если уж на то пошло.  
  
— Может быть, вы чувствуете возбуждение, лейтенант? — спросил Коннор с таким видом, будто не говорил ничего предосудительного.  
  
Хэнк выронил полотенце. У него не было слов. Конечно, Коннор воспринял его замешательство как намек на интерес.  
  
— Когда вы посмотрели на меня, ваши зрачки расширились, а температура тела поднялась, — отчеканил он холодным как огурец голосом. Коннор даже наклонился, подобрал полотенце и повесил его на руку. — У вас усилилось потоотделение, несмотря на отсутствие физических нагрузок. Язык вашего тела, движения губ и глаз указывают на возбуждение. Или я ошибаюсь?  
  
Хэнку показалось, что все это представление похоже на суд. Если он станет защищаться, то его тут же признают виновным. Он сглотнул и уставился куда-то в сторону, избегая взгляда Коннора.  
  
— И как давно вы хотите заняться со мной сексом?  
  
Хэнк поперхнулся воздухом. Слюной. Шоком. Чем-то неописуемым. Он вытаращился на Коннора, внутренне ненавидя проклятого андроида, у которого не было совести хотя бы сделать смущенный вид, задавая такой вопрос.  
  
— Черт побери, Коннор, — просипел Хэнк, скрестив руки и глядя на все что угодно, лишь бы не на Коннора. — Как ты умудряешься с таким видом нести эту хрень?  
  
И опять это долбаное желтое мигание. Коннор пожал губы.  
  
— Я… — Он умолк и поднес руку к подбородку поразительно человеческим жестом, а потом опустил взгляд и посмотрел на свои ноги. — Я неправильно понял? Вы демонстрируете признаки влечения, и так как я здесь один, то речь идет именно обо мне.  
  
— Это не значит, что тебе надо… это все… говорить вслух всю эту ебень! — выплюнул Хэнк. Боже, он все же пытается защищаться. Черт, теперь Коннор уставился на него этим своим щенячьим взглядом. — Иисусе, просто… блядь, Коннор, просто не обращай внимания. Я не собираюсь сидеть тут и проецировать на тебя свои…  
  
— Проецировать? — встрял Коннор. Теперь он смотрел еще пристальнее и даже сделал шаг по направлению к Хэнку. — Лейтенант, вы считаете, что я не отвечу вам взаимностью? В этом причина вашего дискомфорта?  
  
Хэнк постарался не смотреть на Коннора как на идиота. Видимо, провалился он просто с оглушительным треском, хотя ему не привыкать.  
  
— Ты гребаный андроид, Коннор, — старательно выговаривая каждое слово, произнес Хэнк, чтобы убедиться, что до него дошло. — Я не из тех подонков, которое трахают все, что движется, невзирая на чужие предпочтения.  
  
Коннор подпер кулаком подбородок и опять проанализировал Хэнка с головы до пят.  
  
— И какие же у вас аргументы, говорящие в пользу того, что я не чувствую того же самого? — задал вопрос Коннор, продолжая изучать растерявшегося в конец Хэнка словно интересное дело.  
  
Становилось все труднее сдерживать собственное недоверие.  
  
— Ты действительно стоишь тут и говоришь, что ты… что… ты хочешь переспать со мной? — от одной только мысли об этом у Хэнка окончательно поплыла голова.  
  
Мгновение. Мелкое быстрое мерцание желтого диода.  
  
— Да, — сказал Коннор, опуская руку. — Я стою и говорю вам об этом.  
  
Тут Хэнк окончательно потерял самообладание и разинул рот.  
  
Коннор улыбнулся и сделал еще один шаг.  
  
— Вас это удивляет? — спросил он.  
  
— Это… блядь, да, это охренеть как меня удивляет, — выпалил Хэнк, отступая так, чтобы снова оказаться в гостиной. Иисусе, ему нужно напиться прямо сейчас. Во что, черт возьми, превратился этот проклятый день? Хэнк потер виски и взглянул на нетерпеливо улыбающегося Коннора.  
  
— Ты вообще понимаешь, что несешь?  
  
— Думаю, что ясно выражаюсь, я хочу заняться с вами сексом.  
  
Хэнк развернулся и свалил на кухню. За бутылкой виски, которую недавно заныкал за хлопьями, а Коннор пока еще ее не обнаружил.  
  
— Проведи диагностику, — пробормотал он. Видать, ошибка в программе. Всего-то.  
  
— Диагностика проведена. Моя система исправна, — услужливо произнес Коннор, неотступно преследуя Хэнка. Лейтенант открыл шкаф, сдвинул в кучу коробки в поисках неуловимой бутылки. Стиснув зубы, он приподнялся на цыпочки, когда понял, что пальцы никак не нащупывают знакомое прохладное стекло.  
  
— Если вы ищите виски, то я избавился от него на прошлой неделе.  
  
Хэнк бессильно сжал до хруста первую попавшуюся коробку с хлопьями, а потом хлопнул дверью шкафчика громче, чем следовало.  
  
— Если ты думаешь, что я буду вести этот разговор трезвым, то это далеко зайдет.  
  
— Да? — спросил Коннор. — И куда?  
  
И что ему отвечать?  
  
— Куда… не доставай меня сейчас, — сдаваясь, поморщился Хэнк. — Я не в настроении.  
  
— Потому что вы в настроении заниматься со мной сексом, — добавил андроид. — Я понимаю.  
  
Хэнк уставился в потолок, беззвучно умоляя бога — какого угодно! — покончить с ним прямо здесь и сейчас.  
  
— Этого быть не может, — сказал он. — Ты анализируешь каждую деталь моей жизни, заставляешь меня бежать домой под ебаным ливнем, а теперь говоришь, что хочешь заняться со мной сексом.  
  
Коннор подошел ближе. От синего свечения диода на груди Хэнка появился яркий блик.  
  
— В мою защиту скажу, — пробормотал Коннор, — что вы первым это начали.  
  
— Да почему это? — нахмурился Хэнк, но через секунду сбледнул с лица, когда Коннор положил руку ему на грудь. — С какой стати ты хочешь именно меня?— Пропитанного виски кретина, чьим ближайшим другом была собака, потому что больше никто бы не стал его терпеть. Конечно, у Коннора не было других близких знакомых, но все же.  
  
Желтый. Анализ. Затем снова синий.  
  
Темно-карие глаза впились в Хэнка, но лейтенант слишком замучился, чтобы отворачиваться. Стоя рядом с андроидом, Хэнк мог сосчитать каждую его ресницу, рассмотреть каждое искусственное пятнышко на коже.  
  
— Потому что вы мне нравитесь, лейтенант, — просто сказал Коннор. — Нужны еще причины, или хватит этой?  
  
Да. Да, черт, ему нужны были нормальные причины! Тысяча гребаных причин, но даже если бы Коннор их выдал, Хэнк был уверен, что нашел бы контраргументы на все. В тот момент Хэнк понял… понял, что устал. Замерз, устал, вымотался и ослаб, а Коннор был близко. Слишком близко, чтобы легко сдаться.  
  
И Хэнк сдался.  
  
У Коннора не было времени провести свой очередной анализ. Или он успел, черт его знает. Хэнк не притворялся, он правда не совсем понимал, как работает мозг андроида. Он понял лишь одно — Коннор позволил поцелую случиться. Хэнк обхватил его за бедра, потянул ближе к себе, вынуждая подняться на носочки. Мягкие губы неловко коснулись его рта. Коннор не закрывал глаз, но Хэнк зажмурился — ради собственного здравомыслия.  
  
Возможно, этот поцелуй для Коннора был первым. Нет, не просто «возможно» — определенно. У Коннора получалось с переменным успехом. Его губы двигались неуклюже, рот был закрыт, а голова наклонилась к плечу. Они столкнулись носами, и Хэнк со смешком разорвал поцелуй. Коннор с любопытством взглянул на него и тоже улыбнулся. Сюрреализм какой-то. Это был странный поцелуй со странным андроидом, с Коннором до мозга костей.  
  
— Это значит, что… что мы собираемся заняться сексом? — осторожно спросил Коннор.  
  
Хэнк гулко сглотнул.  
  
— Ты действительно этого хочешь?  
  
Коннор явно не нуждался в анализе ситуации, он просто кивнул и сжал кулаки у Хэнка на груди.  
  
— Тогда подожди меня в спальне, — вздохнул Хэнк, чувствуя, как пот противно струится по спине. — Мне надо… сделать кое-что. Идет?  
  
Коннор выпрямил спину. Когда розовый язык андроида пробежался по влажным мягким губам, у Хэнка чуть колени не подкосились. Теперь он знал, черт его побери, что эти губы намного мягче, чем выглядят.  
  
— Хорошо, лейтенант.  
  
— Хэнк, — поправил он, качнув головой и откашлявшись. Голос был отвратительно хриплым. — Лучше… Хэнк. Теперь Хэнк.  
  
Коннор наградил его не в меру лучезарной улыбкой.  
  
— Хорошо, Хэнк, — прошептал андроид, поглядывая в сторону спальни. Хэнк ушел к столу и наблюдал за Коннором, пока тот не исчез за дверью. С глаз долой, а вот из сердца точно не вон.  
  
— Пресвятое дерьмо, — пробормотал он, слепо потянувшись за стаканом. Выпивки нет, так хоть воды. Блядь. Хэнк залпом опрокинул стакан и вытер бороду. Это же… безумие, да? С ума сойти можно. Но блядь, если это не сон.  
  
_Он хотел этого._  
  
Хотел так сильно, что мог заорать.  
  
Стакан стукнулся о столешницу, так сильно у Хэнка тряслись руки. Коннор его ждал. И ему нужно было туда зайти.  
  
Во рту опять пересохло. Хэнк закрыл глаза и оттолкнулся от стола, откидывая волосы с лица.  _«Сейчас или никогда»_ , — подумал он, глядя на дверь спальни. Коннор не подумал включить свет. Что он там вообще делает? От картинок, тут же нарисовавшихся в голове услужливым воображением, у Хэнка уши запылали.  
  
_«Сейчас или никогда»_ , — снова подумал он, заставляя себя сделать первый шаг. Это же Коннор. Прекрасный странный Коннор. Ничего его больше не удивит, ведь проклятый андроид ему в лоб сказал, что хочет его, этого хватило с лихвой. До этого момента все остальное было легкой прогулкой, а теперь это уже, блядь, профессиональный забег.  
  
Собравшись с духом, Хэнк наконец вошел в спальню и…  
  
_Господи Иисусе._  
  
— Какого черта ты делаешь? — возмущенно спросил Хэнк, таращась на сидящего на кровати Коннора. Чопорного, блин, словно в участке сидящего, словно кол проглотил, Коннора, положившего руки на колени. Андроид смущенно моргнул и склонил голову к плечу, не скрывая любопытства. Хэнк не сдержался и шлепнул себя ладонью по лбу. Коннор будто ждал, что его будут оценивать.  
  
— Я… я жду, пока вы присоединитесь ко мне, лейте…  _Хэнк_ , — сказал он, запнувшись на имени. Андроид стиснул кулаки, упирая их в колени. Его шорты немного задрались, обнажая еще один дюйм безупречной светлой кожи. — Мне нужно что-то сделать?  
  
Диод мигнул желтым, побуждая Коннора встать еще до того, как Хэнк нашел, что сказать. Андроид одним движением стянул шорты, его длинные ноги почти светились в полумраке спальни. На нем оказалось совершенно невзрачное и непритязательное черное белье. Мозг Хэнка тут же взбесился. Если бы у него был диод в башке, то его наверняка бы сейчас заклинило — анализировать такое было невозможно в принципе.  
  
Когда бледные руки схватились за край футболки, Хэнк наконец пришел в себя. Он в момент пересек комнату и вцепился Коннору в запястья.  
  
— Эй, ну-ка стой! — скомандовал он и тут же закусил губу, чтобы не ляпнуть лишнего. — Вот что ты делаешь?  
  
Коннор посмотрел на свои захваченные в плен руки, а потом на Хэнка.  
  
— Раздеваюсь, — медленно произнес он. — Я получил доступ к информации о совокуплении людей, и это именно то, что делают люди при подготовке к половому акту, не так ли?  
  
— Чт… это…  
  
— Возможно, раздеваться необязательно, — продолжил Коннор, внимательно анализируя руки Хэнка на своих запястьях. — Моих знаний на эту тему недостаточно, но логика подсказывает, что для успешного совокупления требуется только частичная нагота. Но Хэнк, разве это не увеличит вероятность загрязнения одежды?  
  
Чертов Коннор, наполовину раздетый, был картинкой, которая никогда раньше не терзала воображение Хэнка, но черт подери, как было возможно не думать об этом в такой момент! Блядь. Как же это грязно и неприлично. Хэнк еще сильнее цапнул зубами губу и заставил себя помотать головой.  
  
— Уймись, займись анализом, — сказал он, усаживая Коннора обратно на кровать. — Просто… притормози. Некуда спешить. Я…  
  
Хэнк почувствовал, что его лицо начало гореть. Коннор уставился на него, явно довольный тем, что лейтенант держит его за руки, хотя андроид мог легко высвободиться, если бы захотел.  
  
— Я хочу раздеть тебя сам, — предупредил Хэнк, глядя на футболку Коннора и выбрасывая из головы то, как андроид мог бы снять ее своими руками. — Это же твой первый раз. Я не хочу торопить события.  
  
Коннор продолжал сидеть и не произнес ни слова. Хэнк держал его запястья, пока до него наконец не дошло, что можно его отпустить.  
  
— Не нужно быть таким внимательным, — тихо сказал Коннор, широко распахнутыми глазами глядя на Хэнка. — Ты не сделаешь мне больно, если будешь делать все слишком быстро.  
  
Хэнк вздохнул и потер затылок.  
  
— Просто… погоди немного, сиди. Дело не в боли. Дело в том, чтобы сделать все правильно. — Черт, у него вообще осталась смазка? Он редко держал ее при себе, потому что ограничивался лишь быстрой дрочкой в душе последнее время. Он взглянул на Коннора, который перебрался в центр кровати. Он устроил руки на голых бедрах, и эта картинка была еще хуже, чем предыдущая.  
  
— Как бы там ни было, я не против, — деловито добавил Коннор. — Я просто хочу заняться с тобой сексом.  
  
Господи, блядь, Иисусе.  
  
— Черт возьми, Коннор, — застонал Хэнк.  
  
Когда наконец дошло до всего  _этого_ , стало ясно, что… это все, чего Хэнку хотелось. Он даже завидовал Коннору из-за его прямоты.  
  
Хэнк потянул себя за волосы на затылке, приводя голову в чувство, глубоко вздохнул и забрался на кровать. У него слишком кипела кровь, чтобы думать обо всяком дерьме. Коннор немного откинулся назад и раздвинул ноги, будто ждал, что они трахнутся прямо так. Конечно, нет. Они собирались потратить на это хренову тучу времени. Черт бы побрал Коннора и его способность убеждать.  
  
Поцелуй показался Хэнку наилучшим способом двинуться дальше. Он обхватил Коннора рукой за затылок и потянул к себе, пока их не стало разделять только дыхание. Коннор посмотрел ему в глаза. Мигнул диод. Обработка. Обработка. Хэнк сократил дистанцию между ними до того, как диод снова стал синим. И на этот раз Коннор все сделал правильно. Его глаза медленно закрылись, и он наклонился к Хэнку. Мягкие губы, теплый язык. Почти человеческий. Но только не вкус. На вкус Коннор был как ничто. Как чистый холст, ждущий кисть, и когда Коннор разомкнул губы, Хэнк углубил поцелуй, радуясь тому, что кистью оказался именно он.  
  
Во время поцелуя Хэнк позволил себе распустить руки. Сначала погладил Коннора по плечу, потом по пояснице и наконец спустился к невероятно гладкому бедру. Боже, тело Коннора было совершенным. Абсолютно совершенным. Хэнк провел пальцем по участку кожи между пахом и бедром и зацепил большим пальцем край белья. Коннор был юным, подтянутым и каким-то мягким, совсем не как робот. Хэнк открыл глаза и снова прервал поцелуй, хватая ртом воздух и касаясь дыханием щеки Коннора. Блядь, у него уже член успел встать, от одного только поцелуя! Прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как он последний раз занимался чем-то подобным. Он опустил взгляд, жадно желая увидеть реакцию Коннора.  
  
Но вместо этого замер.  
  
— Хэнк… — выдохнул Коннор, его дыхание щекотно коснулось его щеки. — Что-то случилось?  
  
Что-то явно было не так. Ну, ведь должно же было… или нет?  
  
— Я… в смысле… — Хэнк поморщился, глядя в нечитаемые глаза Коннора. Черт, опять появилась проклятая неловкость.  
  
Коннор опять по-птичьи наклонил голову. Это выглядело слишком невинно, особенно на контрасте с его развратным внешним видом.  
  
— В чем дело, Хэнк?  
  
Блядь. Хэнк погладил Коннора по щеке, ненавидя себя за сомнения.  
  
— Я… что мне нужно с тобой делать? — неохотно спросил он, стараясь не смотреть на пах Коннора, но его буквально примагничивало к приспущенному плотному белью, к единственному, что осталось на бедрах Коннора.  
  
— Ты хочешь узнать, вызывают ли твои прикосновения сексуальное влечение? — ровным голосом спросил Коннор, пальцами касаясь руки Хэнка.  
  
— Да, Коннор, — выдохнул Хэнк, как можно более невозмутимо глядя на андроида. — Я хочу знать, как мне… сделать тебе приятно.  
  
Взгляд Хэнка встретился со взглядом темно-карих глаз Коннора. Диод на виске андроида несколько секунд мигал желтым.  
  
— Это не одна из моих основных функций, — сказал Коннор, проверив данные. — Но, кажется, она у меня есть. Я не так оснащен, как модели, предназначенные для сексуальных практик. Ты хочешь, чтобы я скачал новые протоколы? Я могу перебрать разные типы поведения, и мы выясним, кто тебя устроит.  
  
Хэнк отрицательно помотал головой еще до того, как до конца понял, куда клонит Коннор. Он обхватил его плечо.  
  
— Конечно, нет, — проворчал он, чувствуя себя конченым скрягой. В некотором смысле Коннор был девственником, ведь он даже не знал, что делать, пока не закачает в себя эти проклятые протоколы.  
  
Коннор недоуменно моргнул и снова вцепился в руку Хэнка. Его длинные тонкие пальцы были прекрасны. Совсем не такие грубые, как у Хэнка.  
  
— Тогда… как мне себя вести, Хэнк? — спросил андроид.  
  
— Черт, Коннор, я хочу, чтобы ты был самим собой! — раздраженно ответил Хэнк. Он еще раз взглянул на Коннора и потер глаза, задаваясь вопросом, точно ли все это было хорошей идеей. — Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Чтобы ты наслаждался.  
  
Снова желтый вихрь. Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы диод снова стал синим.  
  
Коннор кивнул.  
  
— Я включил датчики удовольствия, — с бодрой улыбкой сказал он. — У меня ограниченный опыт, поэтому, пожалуйста, если тебе будет чего-то не хватать, то скажи.  
  
Настала очередь Хэнка по-совиному хлопать глазами. Возможно, он даже рот открыл от удивления.  
  
— Ты… что?  
  
Коннор потянулся к опущенной руке Хэнка и поднес ее к своему лицу. На этот раз, вместо того, чтобы просто смотреть на Хэнка, он наклонился и выдохнул ему в губы. Когда Хэнк погладил скулу андроида взмахом большого пальца… Коннор прикрыл глаза.  
  
— Включил датчики удовольствия, — повторил он еще тише. — Я буду чувствовать твои прикосновения иначе.  
  
Хэнк с трудом сглотнул непонятно откуда взявшийся ком в горле. Черт, как же спросить, чтобы не звучать, как коп? Он наклонился ближе и потянул Коннора на постель, пока не уложил его голову на подушку. Алый румянец окрасил его высокие скулы. Черт, он был великолепен.  
  
— Коннор?  
  
— Да, Хэнк? — прошептал он.  
  
— Дай мне знать, если тебе что-то не понравится, — попросил Хэнк, приподнимая край влажной футболки Коннора. Кончиками пальцев он пробежался по его бедру и вздрогнул, когда Коннор заерзал в ответ на прикосновения. — Все в порядке?  
  
Коннор сгреб в кулак простыню и кивнул.  
  
— Да, Хэнк. Все хорошо.  
  
Было немного… тревожно? Да, именно тревожно, оттого, что Коннор пристально за ним наблюдал. Его широко распахнутые любопытные глаза следили за каждым движением. Хэнк пытался не обращать внимания на липкий пот на своей спине и решил прощупать почву. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он последний раз ложился с кем-то в постель. И еще больше с того момента, как он был в постели с девственником, которого нужно провести через подводные камни и удовольствия секса. Здесь было важно сделать все правильно. Вдвойне важно, учитывая, что это был Коннор, что это он предложил — посмотрел на Хэнка и сказал, что хочет его. Все должно быть хорошо. Должно быть  _идеально_.  
  
Хэнк начал не спеша. Коннор уже лежал на спине, и если он никогда еще не включал свои датчики удовольствия, то будет лучше сначала посмотреть, как он будет реагировать на простые ласки, прежде чем они дойдут до чего-то большего. Хэнк сунул руку под футболку Коннора и сразу же отстранился, как только андроид вздрогнул.  
  
— Все в порядке? — спросил он, опять начиная думать, что это самая худшая идея за всю его жизнь.  
  
Однако Коннор быстро покачал головой.  
  
— Я в порядке, — прошептал он, снова расслабляясь. Хэнк уже увереннее потянул футболку выше. — Просто привыкаю к изменению чувствительности. Пожалуйста, не обращай на это внимания.  
  
И он был  _слишком_ чувствительным. Хэнк смотрел, как Коннор ерзает на простынях, когда его обнаженной кожи касается воздух. Как медленно оголяется его плоский живот, аккуратный пупок, и наконец футболка не оказывается задранной до самой шеи. Взгляд Хэнка блуждал по всему этому великолепию, в голове клубился туман при виде этого совершенного тела, созданного настолько реальным. Коннор молчал. И Хэнк… хотел исправить это.  
  
Он опустил голову и начал целовать все, что видел.  
  
Кожа Коннора на вкус оказалась как дождь. На губах Хэнка она ощущалась такой же мягкой и теплой, как и человеческая, совершенная во всех отношениях кожа. Хэнк опустился на постель рядом с Коннором, его руки скользили под влажной футболкой, губы и язык изучали мышцы на груди, которые будто дразнили его с момента возвращения домой. Коннор зашевелился и вдруг выгнул спину. Царапнувшая кожу колючая борода Хэнка заставила его низко, почти сломанно застонать.  
  
— Датчики удовольствия, да? — задумчиво пробормотал Хэнк, целуя острый сосок, который слишком требовал внимания одним своим видом. — И многое ли ты можешь почувствовать?  
  
Диод замигал желтым. Коннору потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы снова начать говорить.  
  
— Мои сенсоры коррелируют с типичными для человека эрогенными зонами, — сообщил он, тут же зажмуриваясь и хватая ртом воздух, когда Хэнк коснулся соска пальцем. — Стимуляция сексуального характера посылает импульсы в мои нейронные сети для имитации производства эндорфинов.  
  
— Давай-ка на английском. — Хэнк стянул с Коннора мокрую футболку, оставляя ее болтаться в районе запястий, обнажая бледную кожу груди, а затем опустил руку ниже, к обтягивающему белью. Коннор жалобно захныкал.  
  
— Я чувствую все, что ты делаешь со мной, — постарался сказать спокойно Коннор. Его бедра неконтролируемо вскинулись вверх, когда Хэнк проследил форму его члена сквозь темную ткань. На что же это похоже? Реалистично ли?  
  
— Я… Хэнк, пожалуйста. Ты меня  _дразнишь_?  
  
— Дразню, — с улыбкой фыркнул Хэнк. Он хитро глянул на Коннора и наконец потянул резинку его белья вниз. Коннор услужливо приподнял бедра с таким видом, будто жаждал избавиться от мешающей детали одежды. Он остался почти обнаженным, только в задранной футболке. Его щеки залило искусственным румянцем. Хэнк тихо присвистнул.  
  
Создавая Коннора, Киберлайф превзошли сами себя. Конечно, у Хэнка был довольно ограниченный опыт взаимодействия с андроидами, даже короткий период расследования в клубе Эдем не смог дать ему достаточного представления о том, насколько реалистичной была анатомия андроидов, но он без тени сомнения мог сказать, что Коннор был самым красивым роботом, что ему доводилось видеть. Другие модели не могли похвастаться таким совершенством. Хэнк провел пальцами по бедру Коннора и уперся в него костяшками. Член Коннора уже встал. Чуть покрасневшая головка, ровный аккуратный ствол — такая же идеальная картинка, как и все остальное.  
  
Скромные, но вполне нормальные пять дюймов, мошонка была тугой и, если честно, не особо нужной, учитывая то, кем был Коннор, но для Хэнка ее наличие почему-то было важным.  
  
Когда он обхватил член андроида, Коннор мгновенно захлебнулся воздухом. Наверное, именно в тот момент Хэнка осенило, как молнией ударило — они будут делать это.  _Это_.  _Секс_. С  _Коннором_. Он никогда не думал, что такое возможно, ведь они всего лишь вели разговоры в комнате отдыха после долгих выходных. И ходили патрулем в клубы. Как бы пошло это ни звучало, все это было подготовкой к тому, что происходило теперь.  
  
Проводя пальцами по стволу, Хэнк с присвистом выдохнул.  
  
— Ты можешь… кончить? — спросил он, взглянув на ошеломленное лицо Коннора. Боже, он был просто великолепен.  
  
— Д-да, — слегка дрожащим голосом сказал андроид, незаметно чуть выше приподнимая бедра и ища больше ласки. — Я могу эякулировать, как только стимуляция будет оптимальной.  
  
Хэнк полностью обхватил член Коннора ладонью и сделал несколько пробных, очень аккуратных движений.  
  
— Если ты еще можешь выговорить слово «эякуляция», то я слишком плохо стараюсь. — Он недоверчиво покачал головой, но выражение его лица смягчилось, как только Коннор прерывисто застонал. На покрасневшей головке появилась блестящая капелька, очень похожая на предэякулят. — Что это такое?  
  
Коннор с усилием открыл глаза и посмотрел вниз, чтобы понять, о чем говорит Хэнк. Долго смотреть он не смог, через секунду снова зажмурился и свалился обратно на подушку.  
  
— Композитная смесь биоразлагаемых смазочных материалов и нетоксичного вяжущего вещества для достижения консистен… нгх… схожей с человеческой э-э-э-як… — он запнулся и застонал почти как в порно. — Х-Хэнк, так я не могу сосредоточиться.  
  
Хэнк, который во время объяснения Коннора все быстрее двигал рукой, усмехнулся.  
  
— Вот оно, Коннор, — пропел он, наклоняясь за поцелуем. Поцелуй длился и длился, пока Хэнк не убедился, что андроид приближается к точке невозврата. Он чувствовал, как сильное стройное тело под ним напрягается, дрожит, как натянутая струна. Диод на виске Коннора яростно замигал то желтым, то синим, то снова желтым. Как только мигание прекратилось, и кружок снова стал равномерно желтым, Хэнк замедлил движения руки.  
  
Чтобы открыть глаза, распластавшемуся по кровати Коннору потребовалось несколько минут. Хэнк почти мог слышать, как в полумраке комнаты бьется искусственное сердце андроида. Его пальцы сжимали простынь, и когда Коннор наконец посмотрел на Хэнка, то в его карих, еще больше потемневших глазах плескалось благоговение. Член Коннора лежал на бедре — напряженный, покрасневший, перевитый венами, совсем как настоящий.  
  
— Это было… приятно, — выдохнул Коннор слабым шепотом. Его широко распахнутые глаза были чертовски невинными.  
  
— Будет еще лучше, — пообещал ему Хэнк, устраиваясь у спинки кровати, чтобы передохнуть. — Сними футболку, она мешает.  
  
Коннор сел и одним махом избавился от футболки, но не откинул ее в сторону, а продолжил неловко мять в руке.  
  
— Ты тоже будешь раздеваться? — спросил он, наконец убирая футболку в сторону, видимо, решил, что они ее заляпают. От обнаженного и раскрасневшегося Коннора, от его пристального взгляда, сердце Хэнка заколотилось еще быстрее, чем во время бега.  
  
От вопроса толку не было. Хэнк напрягся и покосился на свои мокрые штаны. Член под ними был твердым, как хренов гипсокартон, а из-за всех этих треволнений Хэнк весь вспотел.  
  
Он потрогал свой живот и поморщился. Он слишком мало бегал, чтобы вот так вот просто раздеться перед кем-то, тем более перед Коннором.  
  
— Нет, — сказал Хэнк, поднимая голову. — Ты не захочешь на все это смотреть.  
  
Коннор покачал головой и откинулся назад, опершись на руки и раздвинув ноги совершенно непристойным образом.  
  
— Почему ты так решил? — тихо спросил он. Диод отбрасывал на его тело бледно-голубые отсветы. Коннор лишний раз демонстрировал, насколько он красив. Хэнк подумал, что с его стороны будет достаточно выразительно посмотреть вниз на себя, чтобы ответить на вопрос, но, зная Коннора, было ясно, что тот так легко не поймет очевидное.  
  
Хэнк поерзал и вцепился пальцами в обтрепанный край толстовки. Какое-то старье времен полицейской академии, поношенное, идеально подходящее для того, чтобы ненароком ее порвать или в ней вспотеть.  
  
Хэнку огромных трудов стоило игнорировать очевидные параллели.  
  
— Черт, Коннор, потому что… зачем тебе это? — Он отпустил толстовку и потер глаза. Если и был способ убить его эрекцию, то этот разговор подходил идеально. — Я не мальчик.  
  
— Нет, — сказал Коннор, внимательно глядя на Хэнка. Он все еще был невыносимо привлекательным. — Ты Хэнк.  
  
— Да, а Хэнк это… а… что ты делаешь? — вопрос остался без ответа. Хэнк не мог сглотнуть, язык прилип к небу, когда Коннор откинулся на кровать и шире развел ноги. Изящная рука скользнула мимо твердого члена и погладила сжатый анус.  
  
— Я хочу заняться с тобой сексом, — с решительным видом заявил Коннор. У него даже лоб сморщился от концентрации. — Я бы хотел, чтобы ты разделся. Но я займусь с тобой сексом в любом случае. Потому что я тебя хочу.  
  
— Черт возьми, Коннор, — пробормотал Хэнк. Он зажмурился, вздохнул и… потерял контроль нахрен. Приглушенно ругнувшись, Хэнк содрал с себя толстовку и швырнул ее куда-то на пол. Прохладный воздух спальни неприятно куснул кожу, но от взгляда Коннора снова стало приятно тепло. Хэнку пришлось бороться с собой, чтобы посмотреть андроиду в глаза. Он смог лишь потому, что выбора попросту не было.  
  
— Хотя бы позволь сделать это мне.  
  
Коннор немедленно убрал руку. Так, уловка. Его широкая улыбка стерла зарождающееся разочарование Хэнка.  
  
— Конечно, Хэнк, — мягко сказал он, рукой прикасаясь к груди лейтенанта. Его пальцы были теплыми, когда касались, нежными, когда прослеживали кожу и густые волосы на груди. Останавливались на рассыпанных по коже шрамах и отметинах. Пулевые ранения и многочисленные хирургические вмешательства с годами оставили на Хэнке массу следов. На мгновение у Коннора на лице мелькнул интерес, будто он хотел спросить про шрамы. Но лишь на мгновение.  
  
Потемневший взгляд андроида встретился со взглядом Хэнка.  
  
— Пожалуйста, сними штаны, Хэнк, — попросил Коннор, опуская руку. — Тогда мы сможем начать.  
  
Это казалось нереальным. Все это. До последнего кусочка. Хэнк сглотнул комок в горле и зашипел, снимая мокрые штаны с бедер. Это было отчасти грациозно (насколько возможно) и неприятно, потому что штаны закрутились на лодыжках. Хэнк крякнул, дергая ногами, пока штаны не свалились на пол. Из-за холода кожа сразу покрылась мурашками, волоски на руках поднялись, но сосредоточенный взгляд бдительного Коннора снова согрел его, Хэнк даже задрожать не успел.  
  
— Теперь доволен? — спросил он.  
  
Коннор кивнул.  
  
— Весьма. Теперь… — Коннор посмотрел на промежность Хэнка, а потом на свой член.  
— Как мы будем действовать дальше?  
  
_Продолжим?_  Это звучало ужасно. Хэнк пополз вперед и оказался между раздвинутых ног Коннора. Он снова погладил длинное бедро, и Коннор прикрыл глаза. Хэнк внимательно следил за его лицом, продвигаясь все выше и выше, еще выше. Напоследок обхватив член Коннора ладонью и легко сжав, он опустил руку ниже, к шелковой коже вокруг ануса.  
  
— Не думаю, что у меня получится тебя… трахнуть, — нехотя сказал Хэнк, удивляясь тому, каким хриплым стал его голос.  
  
— И… и почему же, Хэнк? — щеки Коннора залило темно-розовым, его бедра опять дернулись несколько раз, словно он жаждал рук Хэнка. — Я считал, что в своем желании ты не сомневался. А теперь сомневаешься?  
  
Хэнк закатил глаза и наказал Коннора грубым движением большого пальца вдоль мошонки. Коннор вздрогнул и напрягся.  
  
— Нет, чертов ты мальчишка, — проурчал Хэнк, извиняясь ласковым прикосновением все того же большого пальца, отчего Коннор мелко задрожал. — У меня нет смазки. Я не собираюсь трахать тебя на сухую, так что…  
  
Диод Коннора опять стал желтым. Это должно было быть подсказкой, что-то происходило, Хэнк должен был понять, но видать он был более дерьмовым детективом, чем сам думал, потому что он и предвидеть не мог, что на его пальцах вдруг окажется что-то влажное.  
  
— Что за черт! — Хэнк отпрянул и потряс рукой, переводя взгляд с Коннора на свои пальцы и обратно. Костяшки были влажными и блестели. Анус Коннора тоже стал каким-то мокрым.— Что это такое?  
  
— Ты сказал, что нужна смазка, — невинно пояснил андроид. — Я обеспечил ее сам, потому что своей у тебя нет.  
  
— Ты… что? — Хэнк медленно протянул руку и коснулся кожи, которая всего несколько секунд назад была теплой и сухой. Она оказалась все еще нежно-горячей, а беглое ощупывание показало, что система Коннора увлажнила ее чем-то, похожим на гель. Хэнк прикусил губу и почувствовал, как по спине пробежали раскаленные добела мурашки. Блядь. Черт, это было… проклятуще сексуально.  
  
И, блядь, Коннор опять заговорил.  
  
— И это всего лишь набор смазочных материалов, используемый для улучшения внутренних движений деталей, — заторможенно сказал он, решив, что восклицание Хэнка основано не на удивлении, а на требовании объяснений. — Он нетоксичен и легкодоступен. Несмотря на то, что я использую его не по назначению, на данный момент он должен подойти, хотя в следующий раз тебе стоит приобрести смазку лучшего качества.  
  
—  _В следующий… раз_? — Хэнк рассмеялся, прихватывая Коннора за спину, а другой рукой потакая своему желанию проверить, насколько узкой была задница андроида. — Мы еще не дошли до главного, а ты уже уверен, что захочешь повторить. — Первый палец втиснулся внутрь, гладкие мышцы ануса оказались шелковистыми, будто Коннора уже растягивали с целый час. Боже, какие же они горячие. Блядь.  
  
— Ты мне нравишься, Хэнк. — Коннор вздрогнул и раздвинул ноги шире, поглядывая на лейтенанта из-под ресниц. — Не беспокойся насчет подготовки. Ты не сделаешь мне больно.  
  
Хэнк послушался и ввел уже два пальца, зная, что андроид прав. Коннор красиво раскрылся перед ним, запрокинул голову назад, тяжело задышал и нетерпеливо подвигал бедрами. Каждый дюйм его тела был совершенен. Коннор вздрагивал, выгибал спину и сам насаживался на растягивающие его пальцы.  
  
— Если ты думаешь, что я собираюсь пропустить это шоу и погнать коней, то ты ошибаешься.  
  
Член андроида тут же дернулся, бусинка предэякулята появилась на кончике головки, и когда Хэнк попытался вытащить пальцы, ему пришлось прижать ноги Коннора к кровати, чтобы тот перестал ерзать. Хэнк наклонился, целуя Коннора в живот, в выступающие ребра, а затем в грудь и шею, пока не добрался до мягких губ. Третий палец был принят Коннором с таким же нетерпением, как и два предыдущих. Хэнк не мог перестать целовать его, подрагивал всем телом, смакуя все, что дарил ему этот головокружительный момент.  
  
Он продолжал мучить Коннора еще несколько бесконечно долгих минут. Каждый раз, когда андроид пытался подвигаться или поторопить его, Хэнк вдавливал его в кровать и целовал, пока Коннор не затихал. Это оказалось очень любопытным, ведь Коннор был сильнее его. Хэнк чувствовал его силу в те моменты, когда андроид терял контроль над собой, слишком сильно дергался или сжимал его плечи. Он был таким сильным, но позволял Хэнку держать его, целовать, хотя было ясно, что одних только поцелуев и пальцев Коннору уже не хватает.  
  
Хэнк вытащил пальцы и обхватил свой член, размазывая смазку. Коннор смотрел на него остекленевшими, почти черными глазами.  
  
— Ты уверен, что хочешь этого? — спросил Хэнк, понимая, что ему нужно задать этот вопрос не меньше тысячи раз, прежде чем он хотя бы на йоту приблизится к пониманию того, что все это правда. — Мы все еще можем остановиться, если ты не хочешь.  
  
— Заткнись, Хэнк, — охнул Коннор, вскидывая бедра в поисках большей стимуляции. — Просто заткнись и  _трахни меня._  
  
— О, теперь ты так это называешь? Трахнуть? — Хэнк сжал основание своего члена и отвел в сторону бедро Коннора, чтобы дать себе больше доступа. Он потер головкой члена о сжатый вход. Боже, он и правда собирается это сделать? Коннор опять смотрел на него, такой молодой и прекрасный. Он мог заполучить кого угодно, но он… хотел Хэнка. Это был такой ебаный пиздец. Но Хэнк знал, что его сомнений надолго не хватит.  
  
— Хэнк, пожалуйста…  
  
— Черт, Коннор, сейчас… — прошептал он, наклоняясь к Коннору и ища его руку. Сентиментально, да, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Хэнк взглянул в лицо Коннору и заставил себя не отворачиваться, только подвинулся вперед. И вошел, не отводя глаз.  
  
Пальцы Коннора обхватили его собственные. И это тоже было слащаво, но черт же возьми. Их пальцы переплелись, тела соединились, мягкая узость была так прекрасна, что Хэнку на секунду показалось — он спит и вот-вот проснется. В этот момент прекрасным было все — от тела Коннора до непонятного выражения на его лице, которое казалось не предназначенным для Хэнка. Коннор смотрел на него как на бога. Раскрыл губы, его щеки заалели. Он слабо застонал, и его тело полностью раскрылось утренним цветком, до конца принимая Хэнка.  
  
— О черт, черт… — хрипел Хэнк, сжимая ладонь Коннора. Если бы Коннор был человеком, то он постарался бы не навредить ему. Но он был андроидом, и захват Хэнка был недостаточно силен, чтобы повредить искусственную плоть. — Господи Иисусе, Коннор, ты такой охуенно узкий.  
  
— Прости… — выдохнул Коннор, закусив губу слишком человеческим жестом. Его твердый член был зажат между их напряженными телами. — Я могу… могу расслабить…  
  
— Не смей, блядь, даже думать об этом, — прорычал Хэнк, прижимая Коннора к кровати, будто мог его сдержать. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал о чем-то, кроме удовольствия, слышишь?  
  
Раздалось хныканье. Коннор закрыл глаза и отвернулся, кивнув, тем самым показав, что слышал. Хэнк позволил себе уткнуться носом ему в шею, вылизывая бледную кожу, оставляя следы, которых не было. Черт, задница Коннора была слишком узкой. Слишком, хотя он и не показывал никаких признаков боли, которая уж точно должна была быть.  
  
Коннор сжимал руки Хэнка, тихо постанывая от поцелуев. Хэнк двинул бедрами вперед, прося его стонать громче.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — неразборчиво спросил он, оставляя легкие поцелуи вдоль шеи Коннора. Боже, было невыносимо тяжело все делать медленно, когда голова тонет в ощущениях. Член Коннора терся об их животы. Хэнк теснее прижался к Коннору, двигаясь плавно и медленно. — Тебе хорошо? Тебе нравится?  
  
Коннор нахмурился и закрыл глаза, подставляясь под толчки и бесстыдно покрикивая, когда Хэнк ускорился, буквально вбивая его в кровать.  
  
— Х-Хэнк… — шептал Коннор, дрожа с ног до головы. — Это… это слишком. Мне не нравится… — он поперхнулся, встретив недоуменный и взволнованный взгляд тут же замершего Хэнка. — Мне нравится. Мне хорошо. Но я не могу думать… больше не могу…  
  
Какое удовольствие он испытывал? Было ли оно похоже на то, что чувствовал Хэнк? Кипела ли у него кровь, потели ли ладони, рождалось ли внутри чувство, будто тебя ударили в живот, будто ты можешь кончить лишь от вида прекрасного тела под тобой? Хэнк упер колени в простыни, двигаясь быстрее, сильнее, осторожно, но настойчиво, не отрывая взгляда от сломленного, растерянного Коннора, изредка наклоняясь и глубоко целуя его. Он изо всех сил пытался дышать, а Коннору воздух был не нужен. Кровать безостановочно скрипела, пошло стуча о стену.  
  
— Хэнк… — хрипло позвал Коннор. — Х-Хэнк, я…  
  
Все тело Коннора напряглось, его руки вцепились в Хэнка, а позвоночник изогнулся как лук. Диод на виске вспыхнул желтым, на долю секунды мигнул красным… «Он кончает», — понял Хэнк. Мысль вышибла из него остатки разума.  
  
Это было слишком рано. Смущающе скоро, но Хэнк утешал себя мыслью, что Коннор сделал это первым. Несмотря на бешеное желание посмотреть на изломанного оргазмом Коннора, Хэнк мог только стонать и жмуриться. Чертовски не хотелось пропускать это, но сохранять спокойствие было просто невозможно, как вообще сохранять остаток рассудка после такого вечера… Хэнк сжал руки Коннора и начал вколачиваться в него так, будто от этого зависела его гребаная жизнь. Перед глазами все залило белым, и удовольствие волной смыло все остальное. Все тело Хэнка тут же заныло, и он зарылся носом Коннору в волосы.  
  
_Слишком хорошо. Все это было слишком хорошо._  
  
Менее просвещенные могли бы сказать, что оргазм это и в Африке оргазм, какая разница, как его достигли. А Хэнку показалось, что его ударили промеж глаз.  _Это же Коннор_ , — подумал он, и это была единственная мысль, родившаяся в его затуманенном мозгу. Коннор в его постели, он был внутри Коннора, Коннора, который кончил ему прямо на живот, заляпав их обоих.  
  
От этой липкости и тепла Хэнку захотелось завыть. Коннор был весь встрепанный, Хэнк, с трудом соображая, успел вытащить член, прежде чем кончить, каким-то чудесным образом, если честно. Голова вообще не работала. Хэнк рухнул на кровать рядом с Коннором безвольной кучей горячей плоти и потного блаженства. Коннор потянулся к нему и прижался к руке, будто не хотел расставаться. Свободной рукой Хэнк вплел пальцы в его влажные волосы.  
  
Боже. Вашу мать.  
  
Хэнку потребовалось неприлично много времени, чтобы отдышаться. Черт, он и правда был не в форме. Его рука соскользнула со лба и безвольной плетью рухнула на кровать, прохладный воздух медленно испарял пот с лица, а тело расслаблялось. Последний раз он вот так трахался слишком давно. Каждый нерв в его теле будто пел, давно забытая в одиноких ночах приятная усталость вернулась. Хэнк повернулся посмотреть на Коннора. Тишина с другой стороны кровати заставила его занервничать.  
  
Но волноваться не стоило. Коннор устроился на боку — смущенный, покрасневший, улыбающийся своей странной улыбкой. Несмотря на то, что он был весь заляпан спермой и… искусственной смазкой, он казался непомерно счастливым. Счастливым и… задумавшимся. Хэнк нахмурился, заметив желтое свечение. Черт подери, что он там анализирует в такой-то момент?!  
  
— В чем дело? — сипло спросил он, постукивая костяшкой пальца по диоду. — Я думал, что трахнул тебя как следует, и твой процессор отключится на пару минут.  
  
Коннор улыбнулся и нелепо махнул рукой, после чего улегся на подушку, а диод снова стал синим.  
  
— Я просто подсчитывал количество сожженных тобой калорий, — сообщил он. — Сто семнадцать, намного выше прогнозируемого среднего.  
  
Хэнк разинул рот, но Коннор продолжал нести свою околесицу.  
  
— Средняя потеря калорий в течении пробега четырех миль для человека твоего телосложения составляет около четырехсот пятидесяти, — сказал он, — так что если этот вид деятельности для тебя предпочтительнее бега, то нам стоит рассмотреть замену пробежек на секс в качестве ежедневного упражнения.  
  
— Коннор, что…  
  
— Конечно, — продолжал андроид, — нам нужно будет заниматься этим не меньше четырех раз в день, чтобы уравнять потерю калорий, поэтому…  
  
Вот и все. Это был уже пиздецкий перебор, поэтому Хэнк, не задумываясь, схватил подушку и заткнул фонтан красноречия.  
  
— Господи, блядь, Коннор, ты убить меня решил?  
  
Подушка отодвинулась в сторону. Коннор смотрел на него невинными глазами и глупо улыбался.  
  
— Я думаю, что эта реплика — полная противоположность моим словам, — произнес он, подбираясь к Хэнку поближе. Когда он находился рядом, раздражаться было невозможно. Хэнк попробовал нахмуриться, но когда Коннор прижался к нему плечом, сразу сдался, глубоко вздохнул и расслабился, обнимая Коннора и с полным смирением изучая потолок.  
  
— Тебе действительно понравилось заниматься этим со мной? — полушутя спросил он. С таким  _стариком_. Блядь.  
  
— Мне нравится делать с тобой множество вещей, Хэнк. — Лейтенант тут же повернулся, а Коннор с улыбкой продолжил. — Это было очень приятно. Естественно, мне не с чем сравнивать, но ты искусно смог довести меня до оргаз…  
  
— Хорошо, хорошо, достаточно, — прервал его Хэнк, переворачиваясь на бок. Его лицо начало гореть, еще не хватало, чтобы Коннор это заметил. — Пора спать. Больше никаких разговоров, понял? И отключи свое электричество, или что ты там делаешь ночью.  
  
Коннор напрягся.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался здесь? — задумчиво и очень тихо спросил он. Хэнк закрыл глаза. Он мог представить выражение лица Коннора и точно не хотел его видеть. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я спал с тобой?  
  
— Тебе же нравится делать со мной множество вещей, так? — Хэнк приоткрыл глаза, а его сердце слегка сжалось, когда он увидел улыбку Коннора. Он снова зажмурился и криво ответил: — С таким же успехом можно делать и это.  
  
— Хэнк…  
  
— Тс-с-с! — Хэнк обнял Коннора за талию и сунул ему подушку. Да уж, давненько он не спал с кем-то в одной постели. Он почти забыл, как это делается. К счастью, Коннору не нужно было спать. Неважно, если он будет неудобно его обнимать. Хотя Хэнк все еще старался все делать правильно. Коннор… Коннор этого заслуживал.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Коннор, — пробормотал он.  
  
Когда он почувствовал поцелуй на щеке, его лицо опять начало гореть.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Хэнк. Хороших снов, — прошептал Коннор, обнимая его крепче.  
  
Их полуночные объятия не были совершенными. Хэнк был весь липкий, у него болели мышцы, а Коннор не был таким мягким на ощупь, как человек. Диод в темноте комнаты казался слишком ярким, Хэнк видел голубое свечение даже с закрытыми глазами, будто свет солнца из-за жалюзи. Но Коннор был теплым. Теплым везде, и когда Хэнк потянулся и поцеловал нежный висок с блестящим диодом, Коннор повернул голову, прося большего. Больше Хэнка.  
  
Объятия не были совершенными.  
  
Но были именно такими, какими должны были быть.


End file.
